


Подарок на день рождения

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot
Summary: долгий путь Нэша Голда к осуществлению мечты





	Подарок на день рождения

Судьбу Нэша в известном смысле определило имя: мама решила следовать традиции и назвала сына Нэшвиллем, как и его отца — в честь «великого города на реке Камберленд».

— Я думаю, тут не о чем грустить, мой утеночек. Могли ведь назвать Вавилоном, — сказал дядя Ленард, пытаясь чокнуться третьим стаканом виски с молочной бутылочкой в руках Нэша. — Самое главное — помни, что, как бы крут ты ни был, крошка Нэшвилл, но твой ненаглядный Юг продул-таки Северу. Хотя ты быстро оправился. Отстроился заново. Только посмотри на себя теперь. Такой милый городок. Сплошь памятники архитектуры, банки, страховые компании и афроамериканские гетто. На твоем месте, Нэш, я был бы настороже.

На этом дядя Ленард выпил, а потом еще выпил, и еще, и после этого был насильственно отлучен от племянника до тех пор, пока не протрезвеет. Но влияние дяди Ленни уже пустило гнусные корни в нежном белобрысом существе с сонным взглядом. Таким образом его слова оказались в чем-то пророческими — когда перед восьмым днем рождения родители спросили у сына, чего он хочет, крошка Нэш меланхолично ответил:

— Большого черного афроамериканца.

Родители переглянулись.

— Котик, нельзя афроамериканца называть «черным», это расизм, — мягко поправила мама.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Нэш. — Хочу большого афроамериканца.

— Но милый, что ты будешь с ним делать?

— Использовать по назначению, — родители молчали слишком долго, поэтому Нэш тихонько вздохнул, взял тарелку с печеньем и ушел его доедать на задний двор к дяде Ленарду, которого мама отказалась пускать в дом после его последнего дебоша.

— Твой брат плохо на него влияет, — сказала мама.

— Несомненно, несомненно, — папа покачал головой.

На день рождения Нэш получил пони со смоляной гривой, самого афроамериканского по расцветке, какого только можно было найти, и в качестве бонуса — визит к психологу.

Психолог опросил Нэша и нашел его совершенно адекватным, способным юным джентльменом. У мамы так и не получилось озвучить тот самый вопрос. Уста ее были запечатаны.

— Кажется, все нормально, — неуверенно сказала она за ужином.

— Мгм, — отозвался папа.

— Мгм, — отозвался дядя Ленард.

Это были очень разные «мгм». «Вас услышал», — дал понять папа. «Мгм» дяди Ленарда нес в себе отзвук его горя, сожаления по поводу весеннего дня, в который он вдруг решил, что хорошо бы ему отпраздновать неделю в завязке с племянником. Ленни повел его на стадион Бриджстоун, соблазнившись рекламным обещанием «Безззззумного марта». На стадионе студенты колледжа играли в баскетбол. Никогда больше, ни до, ни после дядя Ленни не видел своего племянника таким: Нэш орал, Нэш топал ногами, Нэш прыгал и завывал в одиночку, как целая стая баньши. Надеясь переключить его внимание, Ленни, почти оглохший от криков, спросил, что Нэш хочет на день рождения. Тренера по баскетболу, ответил Нэш.

И черт дернул Ленарда рассказать невестке про баскетбол и племянника. Он знал ее как очень хладнокровную, неторопливую женщину, влюбленную в его брата, свой сад и благотворительность. Она его знала как олдскульного алкоголика и дебошира, с которым она вынуждена была делить дом, внимание мужа, их состояние и теперь еще и Нэша. За месяц до этого Ленни въехал на новеньком порше в ее обожаемую летнюю веранду.

— Баскетбол? Только через мой труп, — сказала она.

— Пришлось скрываться, — Ленни чокнулся кружками с Дэвидом Хоббсом, отставным тренером Алабама Кримсон Тайд. В тренерской спортивного клуба, одного из нескольких, принадлежащих Ленни, было отчетливо слышно, как Нэш отрабатывает дрибблинг. По легенде Нэш увлекся боксом. Он быстро рос, превращаясь в типично-американского слащавого блондина с сонным взглядом и тягучим выговором с четкой дикцией. Все подруги его мамы были в восторге от его старомодной, несколько чопорной вежливости. Гормональные ужасы взросления словно бы обошли его стороной. И только дядя Ленни видел Нэша на площадке и знал, какого на самом деле убийцу растит из него тренер.

Когда перед пятнадцатым днем рождения папа традиционно спросил у Нэша, чего он хочет в подарок, тот ответил так же, как и семь лет назад:

— Большого афроамериканца.

Папа выдохнул и решил докопаться до сути проблемы. Чуть позже, стиснутый с двух сторон охранниками на заднем сиденье лимузина, он почти начал раскаиваться в своем решении. Длинная туша машины плавно скользила мимо социального жилья, по улицам вдоль пыльных газонов. Время от времени Нэш просил водителя остановиться, смотрел в окно, а потом они ехали дальше. После очередного продолжительного бдения, во время которого мистер Голд едва не заснул, убаюканный кондиционированной прохладой, Нэш вдруг открыл дверь и вышел из машины.

Лето жгло и пепелило. Трава лежала в обмороке, небо выгорело до призрачной белизны. В клетке уличной баскетбольной площадки, единственным противопоставлением жаре, большой афроамериканский подросток играл с тенью в баскетбол. Высокий, массивный, быстрый. Тень беспомощно вилась вокруг его лодыжек, безнадежно отставая, и явно готовилась сдаться. Нэш следил за ними последние двадцать минут.

— Меня зовут Нэш Голд, приятно познакомиться, — представился он, перехватывая мяч в воздухе.

— И ты самоубийца? — тяжело дыша, предположил баскетболист.

— Да, только без первого корня. Представьтесь, пожалуйста, — Нэш крутанул мяч в руке.

— Джейсон Сильвер, — Джейсон ухмыльнулся. Людоедская улыбка не осветила, но омрачила его лицо.

— Отличное совпадение, если это правда, — Нэш примерился, бросил трехочковый, мысленно скрестив пальцы, и попал. — Я хочу, чтобы ты играл в моей стритбольной команде, Джейсон.

— Победишь, и я подумаю, — очевидно, несмотря на трехочковый, он совершенно не верил в Нэша. — Играем до десяти.

— До трех, — поправил Нэш. — Мне слишком дорого мое время.

— Да ты вообще краев не видишь, беляночка, — Джейсон пригнулся и расставил руки.

— Я мог бы использовать разумный подход и выбрать лучших по спискам. Тебе просто повезло, Джейсон Сильвер. Я — твой золотой шанс.

Вот теперь Нэшу удалось его разозлить. 

Чуть позже одуревший Сильвер, продувший всухую, тихо сидел, прижатый Нэшем к роскошному кожаному сиденью и смотрел в две пары черных очков и одни усталые глаза напротив.

— Слушай, чел, зачем это все? — шепнул он.

— Подарок на день рождения, — ответил Нэш, рассеянно глядя в окно на город с его именем. Сплошь банки, страховые компании и афроамериканские гетто, по несправедливым словам дяди Ленни. С баскетболом в самом их сердце. В сердце тезки города с фамилией Голд.


End file.
